Conventionally, as transparent conductive films, those formed by laminating a transparent conductive layer (e.g. ITO film) on a transparent film base have been known. In this case, the transparent conductive film can be used to form an electrode substrate for a capacitance touch panel, the transparent conductive layer to be used is patterned (Patent Documents 1 and 2). Such a transparent conductive film, which has a patterned transparent conductive layer, is used in such a manner as to be laminated with other transparent conductive films and so on, and is suitably used in a multi-touch-type input device that can be operated with two or more fingers at the same time.
However, when the transparent conductive layer is patterned, level differences are generated in the transparent conductive layer due to patterning, so that a difference between a patterned part and a non-patterned part becomes evident, leading to deterioration of appearance. That is, when external light from the visibility surface side is reflected at the transparent conductive layer, or internal light from the display element side passes through the transparent conductive layer, presence/absence of patterning becomes evident, leading to deterioration of appearance.
The transparent conductive film, which includes a resin film substrate and a transparent conductive layer provided thereon, is also used to form a laminate. Such a laminate includes the resin film substrate, the transparent conductive layer provided thereon, a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer, and another transparent resin film substrate, wherein another transparent resin film substrate is laminated with the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer to a side of the resin film substrate where the transparent conductive layer is not provided. For example, the transparent conductive film is used to form a transparent electrode for a touch panel such as a resistive touch panel. In this case, the transparent conductive film and a coating film are laminated together with a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer interposed therebetween to form a transparent conductive laminate, which is used for appearance or visibility (Patent Documents 3 and 4). Unfortunately, a patterned transparent conductive layer used in a conventional transparent conductive laminate produced with the coating film is more visible than that in a transparent conductive film without coating film, and degrades the appearance.